The present invention relates to bicycles, for example, a pedaling technique monitor for a bicycle.
Pedaling proficiency of a bicycle rider refers to the ability of the rider to apply a constant force to each pedal throughout an entire pedaling revolution. There are at least two methods typically employed to enable a bicycle rider to improve his pedaling ability. The first method entails a rider to simply concentrate on his pedaling technique while riding. However, since this method is subjective and does not reliably compare the rider's ability at different distinct times, the pedaling ability of a rider is increased typically only when the rider believes that it is increased.
A second method typically used to improve a rider's pedaling technique is roller riding. This method includes riding on hard, smooth rollers that usually possess low rolling friction. Any aberrations in pedaling technique become apparent because they cause the rider to swerve left and right while pedaling. This swerving does provide an indication of how proficient the rider is pedaling while roller riding. However, a major limitation of roller riding is the absence of actual riding conditions. Although the rider may become proficient at roller riding after a significant amount of time, the rider must still learn how to overcome actual riding conditions such as terrain irregularities and opposing winds. These conditions require the rider to exert more force to maintain his velocity as compared to roller riding. Further, it is under these conditions that the rider's pedaling technique changes. Thus, the skills acquired during roller riding are of limited utility since they were developed under artificial conditions.
Hence, a need exists for a device that measures a rider's pedaling technique under actual riding conditions.